Clean Sweep Mini Event
Magic Brooms }} Clean Sweep is a mini event where the Magic Brooms have invaded! Tap to clear them and collect their magic before it's swept away. Trivia * This mini event has occurred 7 times. * Many players experienced Dark Ravens from the Dark Magic Mini Event for the duration of the first two events. Tapping Ravens did not count towards Milestone Rewards, but did award XP. Clean Sweep #7 Clean Sweep #7 started on 10th April 2018 and ended on 13th April 2018, lasting 3 days. * Magic Brooms are spawned in groups of 8 every 60 minutes. A total of 576 this event. Milestones= |-|Leaderboards= me-clean_sweep-7-milestones.png|Milestone Rewards me-clean_sweep-7-milestone.png|Milestone 4 Reward me-clean_sweep-7-prize.png|Leaderboard 1 Reward me-clean_sweep-7-prize-2.png|Leaderboard 1 Reward Clean Sweep #6 Clean Sweep #6 started on 16th March 2018 and ended on 19th March 2018, lasting 3 days. This mini event was part of the Honey Tree Troubles Event 2018, with Event Currency ( ) and Event Tokens as prizes. * Magic Brooms are spawned in groups of 8 every 60 minutes. A total of 576 this event. Leaderboards= update-18-hub-4-4.png|Mini Event Screen me-clean_sweep-6-prize.png|Leaderboard 1 Reward Clean Sweep #5 Clean Sweep #5 started on 4th May 2017 and ended on 8th May 2017, lasting 4 days. * Magic Brooms are spawned in groups of 8 every 60 minutes. A total of 768 this event. Milestones= |-|Leaderboards= me-clean_sweep-5-milestones.png|Milestone Rewards me-clean_sweep-5-milestone.png|Milestone 4 Reward me-clean_sweep-5-prize.png|Leaderboard 1 Reward Clean Sweep #4 Clean Sweep #4 started on 27th August 2016 and ended on 3rd September 2016, lasting 7 days. * Magic Brooms are spawned in groups of 8 every 60 minutes. A total of 1,344 this event. Milestones= |-|Leaderboards= me-clean_sweep-4-promo.png|Promotion me-clean_sweep-4-milestones.png|Milestone Rewards me-clean_sweep-4-milestone.png|Milestone 4 Reward me-clean_sweep-3-prize.png|Leaderboard 1 Reward Clean Sweep #3 Clean Sweep #3 started on 29th July 2016 and ended on 4th August 2016, lasting 6 days. * Magic Brooms are spawned in groups of 8 every 60 minutes. A total of 1,152 this event. Milestones= |-|Leaderboards= me-clean_sweep-3-milestones.png|Milestone Rewards me-striking_gold-3-milestone.png|Milestone 4 Reward me-clean_sweep-3-prize.png|Leaderboard 1 Reward Clean Sweep #2 Clean Sweep #2 started on 29th April 2016 and ended on 8th May 2016, lasting 10 days. * Magic Brooms are spawned in groups of 8 every 3 hours. A total of 640 this event. * Many players experienced Dark Ravens from the Dark Magic Mini Event for the duration of this event. Tapping Ravens did not count towards Milestone Rewards, but did award XP. Milestones= |-|Leaderboards= me-clean_sweep-2-milestones.png|Milestone Rewards me-clean_sweep-1-milestone.png|Milestone 4 Reward me-clean_sweep-2-prize.png|Leaderboard 1 Reward Clean Sweep Clean Sweep started on 15th April 2016 and ended on 25th April 2016, lasting 10 days. * Magic Brooms are spawned in groups of 8 every 3 hours. A total of 640 this event. * Many players experienced Dark Ravens from the Dark Magic Mini Event for the duration of this event. Tapping Ravens did not count towards Milestone Rewards, but did award XP. Milestones= |-|Leaderboards= me-clean_sweep-1-milestones.png|Milestone Rewards me-clean_sweep-1-milestone.png|Milestone 4 Reward me-clean_sweep-1-prize.png|Leaderboard 1 Reward me-clean_sweep-0.png|Promotional Teaser me-clean_sweep-1.png|Event Banner me-clean_sweep.png|Event Begins me-clean_sweep-dark_magic_glitch.png|Dark Ravens vs. Magic Brooms! Category:Mini Events Category:Limited Time